Player Reviews 2012
Player reviews for the 2012 season Jacob Brennan (AFL: 16 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 1 goals) - Began pushing for senior selection early in the season and got his chance in round 6 against the Roos. He was a fixture in the backline from that point on, his speed an asset in an otherwise one-paced defensive unit. Won the Rookie of the Year award at the end of the season. Mitch Brown (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 0 goals) – Spent the majority of the year at East Fremantle, but performed well when called up to the seniors which was generally only when another key defender was missing through injury or suspension. Sam Butler (AFL: 14 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 6 games, 4 goals) - Played 14 games, interspersed among WAFL stints and all-too-familiar soft tissue injuries. Dean Cox (AFL: 24 games, 28 goals) - Showed little signs of slowing down in his 30s as he was named in the All-Australian side for the sixth time. Playing more time forward than in seasons past, Cox kicked a career-high 28 goals for the season including setting a new personal best of 5 against St Kilda. Also had 23 touches, 3 goals and an astonishing 45 hitouts against Geelong late in the season, but his finest performance came in the last quarter against North Melbourne in Hobart when he almost single-handedly got West Coast over the line. Bradd Dalziell (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 10 goals) - Given a chance early in the season against GWS, and started strongly before suffering a serious knee injury in the second quarter. After returning through East Fremantle he managed just one more senior game, as a late-appearing substitute against Port Adelaide, although he was on the cusp of selection on several other occasions. Jack Darling (AFL: 24 games, 53 goals) - Forced to play as a key forward due to Kennedy’s lengthy absence, Darling responded by kicking 53 goals – the youngest player ever to lead the club’s goalkicking. Was never held goalless, and kicked 2 or more goals in eight straight matches from rounds 12 to 19. Andrew Embley (AFL: 8 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 2 goals) – Missed the majority of the season after suffering a shoulder injury in round 2. Returned for the final month of the regular season and seemed to hit form just as the finals started, kicking 4 goals from 22 possessions in the big win over North Melbourne, but unfortunately couldn’t back it up in the semi-final. Andrew Gaff (AFL: 24 games, 9 goals) - Amazing season from a kid who only turned 20 halfway through the season, played every game and finished top five in the Club Champion count. Darren Glass (AFL: 22 games, 0 goals) - Named in the All-Australian side for the fourth time, and given the captaincy. Generally left the opposition’s best forward to MacKenzie and concentrated on marshalling the defence and zoning off his opponent to help out E-Mac and the other defenders. Ashton Hams (AFL: 16 games, 22 goals; WAFL : 2 games, 4 goals) – Had his best season for the club, kicking 22 goals from 16 games including back-to-back three-goal hauls against Adelaide and Brisbane in July. Despite that, he somewhat surprisingly lost his spot late in the season and was unable to win it back. Josh Hill (AFL: 22 games, 36 goals) - Expected to be a prize recruit for Claremont this season, until LeCras went down in the pre-season and half the forward line followed. Hill ended up missing just two games due to injury and kicking more goals than anyone not named Jack Darling. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 24 games, 12 goals) - Kicked a career-high 12 goals off half back, regularly roosting goals from well outside 50. However, on too many occasions he was shown to be vulnerable to a hard tag from opposition forwards, which negated his effectiveness and that of the back six as a unit. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 9 games, 18 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) - Smashed the Bulldogs in the opening round, but struggled for form after that and broke his foot in round 5, missing the majority of the season as a result. Returned for the final two home-and-away rounds and the finals. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 24 games, 13 goals) – Turned back the clock to the mid 2000s, playing every game, racking up contested possessions like there was no tomorrow and regularly getting in the best, all while generally commanding a heavy tag and appearing to suffer a serious injury about once a quarter. Mark LeCras Missed the season with an ACL injury suffered in pre-season training. Made a huge attempt at an unlikely late-season comeback but was eventually put in cotton wool for 2013. Scott Lycett (AFL: 2 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 13 games, 14 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 2 goals) - Given two games in the seniors mid-year as a replacement for an injured Naitanui, but had minimal impact in either match. Displayed some promising form at Peel before suffering a knee injury that put a large hole in his season. Came back at the end of the season and even played a reserve-grade final for East Perth as West Coast sought to keep him match-ready just in case. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 21 games, 33 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) - Kicked 33 goals for the year, his best haul since 2007, and played his 200th career game mid-year. Dropped for the final two rounds of the home-and-away season so the club could go with a smaller forward line, but returned for the first final and kicked 3 goals against North. Became the club's first free-agent departure at the end of the year, signing with Collingwood. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 22 games, 1 goal) - Generally took the opposition’s number 1 forward during the season, with mixed results. Had a special moment in the elimination final against North when he drifted forward and kicked the first goal of his 78-game career, and followed it up a week later by holding Travis Cloke goalless. Chris Masten (AFL: 24 games, 20 goals) - Showed in 2012 why the club picked him so early in the 2007 draft. Alternating time between the half-forward flank and the middle, had a consistent season and finished in the top ten in the B&F. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 21 games, 11 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 2 goals) - Played generally as a defensive forward with occasional stints in the backline or as a tagger, and turned in a strong finals series. Fraser McInnes (WAFL: 17 games, 19 goals) - The draftee almost made his debut in Adelaide after good form at Perth, but faded towards the end of the year. Nic Naitanui (AFL: 22 games, 24 goals) - Took his game to another level in 2012, earning All-Australian honours for the first time and relegating elder statesman Dean Cox to the AA forward pocket. Consistently gave his midfielders first look at the ball with deft taps to advantage, and often won the clearance himself. Ryan Neates (AFL: 1 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 19 goals; WAFL reserves: 4 games, 3 goals) - Made his debut against Essendon in round 7. Starting as the substitute, he was activated before halftime after Priddis got concussed but had little impact. Dropped back to the WAFL, he struggled with form and injuries and spent some time in Claremont’s reserves, where he played in their premiership side. Was delisted at the end of the season. Murray Newman (AFL: 4 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 24 goals) - The club’s first pick in the 2011 national draft made his debut in the big round 14 win over the Gold Coast and put in an eye-catching performance as the sub. After four games in the seniors Newman was sent back to Swan Districts to continue his footballing education. Mark Nicoski Missed the season due to a hamstring injury suffered in the pre-season grand final, and a run of setbacks. Matt Priddis (AFL: 22 games, 8 goals) – Had another great season stats-wiseand finished in the top 10 in the club champion award. Matt Rosa (AFL: 18 games, 2 goals) - Serviceable season from the wingman was highlighted by a severe case of leather poisoning in the derby win. Late in the season he was hampered by a broken jaw suffered in the dying stages of the round 18 win over Brisbane and then broke his collarbone in his return match against Collingwood. Somehow made it back in time to come on as a sub in the semi-final. Will Schofield (AFL: 20 games, 8 goals) - The running defender had a solid season, with his most inspiring performance coming in round 4 when he took the field against the Hawks just days after the death of his father. Adam Selwood (AFL: 20 games, 2 goals; WAFL : 1 game, 1 goal) - Played 20 for the season, generally as a lockdown defender with the odd tagging job in the midfield. Scott Selwood (AFL: 24 games, 11 goals) - Used more as an offensive midfielder and benefited enormously from the freedom. Had a blinding start to the season and despite a mid-season form slump, won the Club Champion award. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 12 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 1 goal) - Playing predominately in the forward line and on a wing after starting his career in defence, managed 12 games before succumbing to an ankle injury that required season-ending surgery. Luke Shuey (AFL: 21 games, 19 goals) - Had a fine season despite receiving a great deal of attention from his opponents, resulting in a couple of costly suspensions for silly hits. Ashley Smith (AFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 2 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games) - Started the season in the best 22, playing the first 5 rounds before suffering an ankle injury at training. Forced to return through the WAFL and still hampered by his ankle, showed only patchy form for Perth and as a result stayed in the twos for the remainder of the year. Koby Stevens (AFL: 4 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 11 goals) - Despite a series of strong performances for East Fremantle, struggled to crack the Eagles’ midfield lineup. Of his four senior appearances, he started three as the substitute. His cause wasn’t helped by picking up injuries here and there due to his physical style of play. Requested a trade for further opportunities and was sent to the Bulldogs. Lewis Stevenson (WAFL: 21 games, 4 goals) - Showed strong form at Claremont and was on standby a few times but just couldn’t crack a game. Won a WAFL premiership before being traded to Port Adelaide. Andrew Strijk (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 16 games, 24 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) - Given a surprise late-season call-up after solid form at West Perth, came off the bench as the substitute in the win over Collingwood and held his spot for the final-round match against Hawthorn. Dropped for the first final and then delisted at the end of the year. Tom Swift (AFL: 6 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 16 games, 3 goals) - Had to wait until round 10 to get his first opportunity, showing a glimpse of his potential with 25 possessions and a goal against Brisbane. Despite that showing he was given just five more games for the season, starting most of them as the substitute. At the end of 2012 he stunned the club by announcing that he was giving away football to study medicine. Beau Waters (AFL: 20 games, 8 goals:) - Fantastic season was rewarded with selection in the All-Australian squad and being awarded the AFLPA’s Most Courageous Player trophy (shared with Geelong’s Joel Selwood). When the finals started, though, his body once again let him down, a fractured foot ending his finals campaign after less than a half of footy. Gerrick Weedon (WAFL: 22 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game, 1 goal) - Up and down at Claremont, a shift to the half-back line paid dividends and he was on standby for one match. Won a premiership medal with the Tigers but was delisted shortly afterwards. Blayne Wilson (WAFL: 8 games, 0 goals) - Looked good in the pre-season but couldn’t push his way up a long queue for a spot in the backline before a serious ankle injury curtailed his season. Brad Dick (WAFL: 11 games, 27 goals; WAFL reserves: 4 games, 9 goals) - Made his first appearance with East Fremantle mid-season, gradually played himself into some compelling form and was unlucky not to debut after being elevated from the rookie list on the eve of the finals. Anton Hamp (WAFL: 9 games, 11 goals; WAFL reserves: 16 games, 26 goals) - Struggled to crack Claremont’s seniors throughout the year and was delisted. Michael Mascoulis (WAFL: 5 games, 4 goals; WAFL reserves: 3 games, 0 goals) - Just a handful of games at West Perth across the seniors and the reserves due to ongoing injury issues, before being delisted after just one season on the list. Jeremy McGovern (WAFL: 25 games, 25 goals) - Had a solid year in Claremont’s seniors and looked a sneaky chance at getting promoted off the rookie list mid-year. Played in the victorious Tigers grand final side. Callum Papertalk (WAFL reserves: 17 games, 9 goals) - Spent the year in East Fremantle's reserves before being delisted. Simon Tunbridge (WAFL: 17 games, 13 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 4 goals) - Did reasonably well for Perth throughout the season in defence and attack in his first year on the list.